


Tercera ley de Newton

by AriesBlack



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amor - Freeform, KagaAo, M/M, kagamine - Freeform, leyes de newton, mafia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesBlack/pseuds/AriesBlack
Summary: Nunca se debe juzgar a la naturaleza y mucho menos a las leyes que la rigen.Su padre se lo repetía cuando las desafiaba, siempre la misma respuesta para deshacer sus cuestiones. ¿Por qué no le hizo caso? Ahora, después de su muerte sus acciones regresaban con fuerza.A cambio, él debió dejarse arrastrar a los confines de la tierra y la oscuridad para que su familia fuera libre.¿Y él?Sólo será la compañía de las ratas y el espectáculo personal de la muerte porque  no  se puede ganar nada sin dar primero algo a cambio.Kagamine.Este fanfic participa en el evento "Hikari Month" del grupo AoKaga 5x10 y corresponde al día 1 de agosto."





	Tercera ley de Newton

* * *

**Leyes**

_Así como no vas a formar juicio de un palacio porque viste los sótanos, piensa que nunca jamás este mundo podría servir de comparación para las excelencias que la inagotable Mente Universal realiza en el cosmos sin límite._

**Generalización - Amado Nervo**

¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre la primera ley de la alquimia o la tercera ley de Newton?

Bueno, yo sí. Las escuche por años de mi padre, con una sonrisa en los labios me explicaba cada ley de física, química, matemáticas, astronomía y otras tantas. Tan variadas cada una, distintas en su forma de surgir y de explicar determinados sucesos, era tanto mi asombro que apenas registraba lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor. Sin embargo, mi padre tenía cierto favoritismo por la mecánica y las estrellas. Podía pasar la noche entera escuchándolo narrar cual juglar cada historia detrás de cada ley.

Pero, debí haber puesto más atención en aquel par de leyes. Esas que se vuelven reales cada segundo de vida, no importa lo que se dañe siempre y cuando el pago se efectué.

Esta vez, el pago, fui yo.

**2**

Las calles ocultan, la oscuridad cubre, el sonido es mínimo. Ha dejado de forcejear, de gritar por libertad que no será concedida. Su padre le enseñó a no odiar a las personas, a perdonar y ofrecer una segunda oportunidad, pero, en esos instantes, odiaba con fuerzas, las ganas de golpear eran abrumadoras. Llorar ya le daba igual. Seguía sin creerlo, no lo consentía, su cerebro no procesaba los hechos pasados. Las lágrimas se deslizaban en suaves caricias por sus mejillas.

Nunca tuvo cabida la posibilidad de, que, la muerte de su padre, cambiara tanto a su madre y a su familia. Sus tíos le ignoraban, sus primos se reían de él, su madre dejó de mirarle con amor. No sabía lo que ocultaba su padre tras sonrisas e historias. Él era sólo un niño y como tal, peco de incrédulo.

Su propia familia le dio a cambio de saldar la deuda, le cambiaron como un mero objeto, un trueque. Una vida a cambio de una deuda. Lo peor, fue haber peleado y golpeado a los hombres que le retenían, mientras en la sala su madre firmaba papeles sin ofrecer una mirada o sonrisa, las palabras eran, ya imposibles de recibir. Lo sacaron cual rata de su hogar, de los recuerdos de su padre, de sus pertenencias y su preciado tesoro.

Al llegar, conoció el dolor físico, la sed insaciable, el hambre corrosiva y la humedad aplastante.

Dejó de rezar, ni ángeles ni demonios vendrían a su rescate. El acatar órdenes no era su estilo, nunca lo fue, la autoridad era un problema que siempre tuvo, pues como tal, sólo reconocía a su padre. Ahora se preguntaba, si a la muerte le gustaba su espectáculo, porque no comprendía porque no moría ya. La oscuridad y el descanso eterno le atraían, una idea demasiada seductora como la droga misma. El tiempo ha pasado, pero apenas lo siente como segundos, la oscuridad se volvió su mundo, sabía que este transcurría porque su cuerpo cambiaba. Le tenían cual preso en una cárcel privada, se sentía menos que un animal.

Lo único que se permitía soñar o pensar eran las innumerables historias de su padre, recordar sus momentos juntos y, cuando sentía volverse una completa marioneta, se repetía cual mantra su legado.

_Soy hijo de Darai Aomine, un hombre de ciencia y fantasía, amo los cachorros y los mininos, el chocolate y las rosas, el azul y negro me gustan, amo las estrellas. Me llamo Daiki Aomine, tengo diecinueve años. Soy hijo de Darai Aomine, un hombre de ciencia y fantasía, amo los cachorros..._

Su rezó fue su ancla, un barco que necesitaba surcar los vientos, ansioso por recorrer las tierras y probar las aguas. Era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto. Se pregunta cuánto realmente ha pasado, si aún tiene amigos afuera esperándolo, si podrá conocer el amor, la pasión carnal... se pregunta:

¿Cuándo podrá volver a extender las alas y observar el horizonte?

**3**

Furiosos era poco lo que sentía. Estaba completamente cabreado con el accionar de su padre, era inhumano, estúpido y, hasta cierto punto, muy clásico de su estirpe, el que fueran una familia influyente y poderosa tanto en el bajo como en el medio mundo no significaba que debería comportarse como en la edad medieval. Pleno siglo XXI y los trueques no cambiaban, aceptar personas a cambio de saldar deudas era una idiotez con letras mayúsculas.

Sabía, comprendía, del hecho de guardar y mostrar una fachada ante ambos mundos para no perder el respeto, sobre todo del bajo, pero, ¿llegar a tener mazmorras subterráneas para sus cambios? Era... horrible. Aunque si le veía por el lado bueno, servían para las torturas hacia las ratas.

Sonrió maquiavélicamente ante ese hecho, lo tendría presente para futuras situaciones.

–Hemos llegado señor.

Detestaba el mote, aún no se acostumbraba a ser llamado así y mucho menos ser el nuevo líder del clan Löwenzahn. Con la mirada le ordenó abrir la puerta, el hombre acato silencioso, la puerta fue abierta, la luz era escasa bajo tierra, pero la suficiente para alumbrar gran parte de la celda. Examinó lo permitido, el silencio era absoluto, más nada que no fueran sus respiraciones se podía escuchar en aquel espacio.

–¿Seguro que esta es?

–Sí señor, en el libro aparece esta celda ocupada por el trueque de una familia japonesa.

–¿Cuál fue la moneda?

–Un joven, señor, hijo de la familia deudora... el único.

Vaya. ¿Qué tan desesperada debió estar la familia para dar a su único hijo al psicópata de su padre? Levantando una ceja ante la información, se metió con una de las antorchas que ahí había, la triada de hombres que le seguían les ordenó esperar y estar atentos por cualquier cosa. El olor era nauseabundo, varias ratas salieron despavoridas con la luz, sin embargo, la sorpresa fue enorme conforme se acercaba. La luz iba mostrando el cuerpo del chico, una pierna extendida, el pie manchado de lodo, otra flexionada pegada hacia su torso, ambos brazos sobre la pierna y el rostro entre ellos.

No podía decir a ciencia cierta si el chico estaba muerto o qué, pues no notaba signos de respiración o movimiento alguno, era como una muñeca de aparador acomodada de tal manera para atraer a los clientes. Se acuclilló con la antorcha con la distancia justa para no quemarlos.

–Oye. – Fuerte y claro, pero este no se movió. – Chico, ¿sigues con nosotros? – Le palmeo la cabeza, más no hubo respuesta. Suspiró cansado. – Tacha esta celda, el chico está muerto.

La desilusión era fuerte, otro cadáver más, su padre sí que estaba completamente desequilibrado. Se levantó, no pudo ni dar el segundo paso, pues algo sostenía su abrigo. Curioso movió la antorcho para ver de qué se trataba, más la incredulidad fue clara hasta para sus hombres. Una mano casi huesuda le sostenía en un fuerte agarre, pero lo que lo dejó impresionado y sin aliento, fueron ese par de iolitas. Unos ojos como el mar mismo le observaban dispuestos a absolverlo en sus aguas, profundas y oscuras.

No necesito sonido para comprender el mensaje de aquel par de iris. Sin perder tiempo, llamó a los hombres, uno sostenía la antorcha mientras los otros le ayudaban a sacar las cadenas. Porque sí, su padre no conforme con confinarlos en los calabozos a base de agua y pan, les ataba cual perros rabiosos, cadenas y collares, algunos hasta terminaban con bozal.

Los ojos del chico no se despegaron de su rostro, con un cuidado que nunca antes había profesado a nada ni nadie, sostuvo al joven; cuando las ataduras cayeron se quitó el abrigo colocándolo en los hombros contrarios, pues apenas las ropas raídas y sucias podían mantener las costuras entre sí para cubrir el cuerpo de su dueño. Lo llevó en brazos hasta su habitación, a gritos llamó al médico y sus hombres de confianza. A su mano derecha le ordenó seguir con la examinación de las celdas, ni una iba a quedar fuera de supervisión.

Entre Takao y Yukio le metieron a la bañera, le asearon y mientras el jabón dejaba al descubierto una piel tostada, Takao le fue revisando minuciosamente. Ningún recoveco de piel o extremidad se salvaron de sus ojos, desnudo le colocaron en la cama, la incomodidad y el asombro fueron palpables en la habitación, se podían apreciar cada hueso del esqueleto del chico. Las marcas de las cadenas eran claras, varias heridas mal curadas y cicatrizadas que debían ser nuevamente abiertas para un cierre correcto. Y eso sólo era la parte delantera, no querían ni imaginar la trasera o la interna.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron, enseguida se engancharon con los suyo, no pudo negarse a tratarlo como normalmente lo hacía, con una pequeña sonrisa y una caricia en la demacrada mejilla, le susurro.

–Tranquilo, ya estás a salvo.

**4**

Se sentía débil, hambreado y con mucho sueño. No quería moverse de donde fuera que estuviera, si ya estaba muerto estaba bien, la sensación era deliciosa. No más lodo, orines o mierda, ratas e insectos. Así estaba bien, pero por más que se mentalizó, su vejiga decía otra cosa. Farfullando se levantó, sacó un pie y el otro lo dejó doblado, parpadeo varias veces hasta poder esclarecer la vista, la neblina del sopor del sueño aún estaba, una sensación agradable. Cuando esta regresó no prestó atención a su alrededor, se levantó, más sus piernas le fallaron, la caída al suelo sería inminente y dura, sobre todo el golpe. Pese a ello, este no llegó, su cuerpo no roso ni el piso porque un par de brazos fibrosos y duros le sostenían. Asustado por el repentino sostén, buscó soltarse.

–Deja de retorcerte, te harás daño.

La voz ronca golpeando su oído le congeló, ¿estaría soñando? ¿Quizá ya hasta deliraba? Giró el rostro para encontrarse otro cerca del suyo, su mano se movió bajo su propia orden acunando entre ella parte de su delirio. Sin embargo, el par de gemas le regalaban una calidez frívola, era una sensación indescriptible, pues era una mezcla de fuego y frío, como el nitrógeno. Pero para su marchito ser, aquello era sublime. Sin dejar de observarlo, permitió que lo moviera a sus anchas.

–Estas débil, Takao te ha revisado, no tienes la fuerza necesaria para sostenerte tú mismo.

–¿Quién eres? – Su voz apenas la pudo escuchar él mismo, se llevó las manos a la garganta por el agudo dolor que atravesó sus cuerdas vocales, ¿tanto le había afectado no usarlas? El hombre le observó sorprendió, no le contesto, le entregó un cuaderno y lápiz. Extrañado los tomo.

–Tus cuerdas vocales resienten el desuso, Takao ha dicho que no las uses hasta que te recuperes completamente. Te quedarás aquí, Yukio vendrá a traerte los alimentos.

_Quiero ir al baño. _Escribió en el cuaderno y se lo mostró.

En silencio le ayudó a ir al sanitario. Al salir las dudas eran demasiadas, el espejo detonó aquello guardado por la oscuridad. Tan pronto llegó a la cama, volvió a tomar el cuaderno, con manos temblorosas escribió y se lo mostró.

_¿Qué año es? ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Cuál es mi situación y la deuda?_

–Estamos a mediados del 2017, han pasado cuatro años, casi cinco. Alemania, Taiga y de la deuda hablaremos después.

El hombre dispuesto a irse, le sujetó del brazo. Le negó con la cabeza, esperando que entendiera su mensaje de no retirarse. Este se quedó en su lugar.

_La mafia, ¿Qué pasó con ella, sigo siendo de su propiedad?_

–Estas en sus dominios.

_No hay libertad, ¿verdad?_

–Recupérate y hablaremos de ello.

Sin poder hacer más, dejó ir a Taiga. La charola con comida se volvió asquerosa. Casi cinco años en cautiverio, uno sobreviviendo a base de agua. No podía creer su suerte, aunque no sabría si catalogarlo como suerte o mera supervivencia. No pudo evitarlo, se acurrucó bajo las sábanas, la almohada poco a poco se fue mojando. Era mucho tiempo, fue mucho tiempo el que estuvo en cautiverio.

Y sus alas se han dañado.

**5**

El tiempo pasó, Daiki apenas podía probar bocado, prefería mil veces lo líquido que lo sólido. No deseaba moverse más que lo indispensable, Yukio y Takao eran los únicos individuos con los que trataba. Escribía poco, pues estos le enseñaron la lengua de las señas. Se divertía con las ocurrencias del pelinegro y las regañinas del peli-castaño. En más de una ocasión les preguntó sobre la mafia, pero estos sólo le cambiaban de tema, contrabajos pudo sacarles un par de datos sobre esta.

Löwenzahn, era el nombre del clan al que le habían entregado, su casa principal era Alemania y la segundaria Japón, no sabía cuáles eran sus trabajos exactamente, menos quien era la familia líder y el líder. Se sentía frustrado, no podía salir de la habitación hasta su completa recuperación, pero cómo hacerlo, si no le permitían asomar ni la punta de la nariz fuera de esta. Intentó escaparse varias veces, pero el par de gorilas que cuidaban su puerta se lo impidieron.

Taiga, ese hombre sólo volvió cinco veces más para volverse nulas, también les preguntaba por él y recibía la misma. Evasivas. Cansado de insistir dejó de cuestionar, cayó ante la seducción del infinito tras las cortinas, cuando el aire comenzaba a ondear las cortinas, se paraba y se sentaba entre ellas. El viento era delicioso, el olor a libertad le seducía cada día, pese a ello, su mente no podía sacar a Taiga de su mente, lo dibujaba en cuantas escenas se le ocurrieran, sus ojos, su rostro. A veces sólo el agua o el fuego, otras tantas, recordaba los paisajes al lado de su padre y los plasmaba,

Dibujaba a su padre, a sus animales, la habitación. Poco a poco dejó de hablar, de interesarle las charlas de Yukio o Takao, incluso de ello obtuvo una caja de lápices de todos los colores posibles como un intento de que volviera a hablar. Con ellos comenzó a darles color. Más libretas le fueron dando, los tamaños variaban, pero eso a él no le importaba. Quería respuestas, quería ver el mundo, la ciudad, el cielo... quería volver a ver a Taiga.

Su voz, aunque recuperada, no la utilizó. La música fue otro recurso para llamar su atención, más la respuesta fue la misma. No quería nada. Agradecía los tratos, pero nada le interesaba. Comía apenas lo justo, se ducha a diario porque el agua le recordaba que aún vivía, se quedaba frente al fuego porque le recordaba a su salvación y Taiga.

Las ganas de vivir se extinguían.

Una mañana, un pequeño cuerpo peludo se restregaba en su cara, molesto lo movió, pero este regreso ronroneando y maullando. Al abrir los ojos se topó con otros chocolates, una franja les partía por la mitad. Sorprendido se sentó en la cama, las sábanas se deslizaron de su cuerpo. El pequeño mínimo regresó a restregarse en su pierna, le tomó elevándolo a su altura, recibió una lengüetada de su parte y un maullido suave. Lo examinó con mayor detenimiento, el felino era de pelaje blanco, en el lomo tenía manchas marrones y grises con rayas más fuertes del mismo color. Sus orejas y rostro eran iguales, excepto por el hocico y la nariz. Era una ternura.

Sin poder evitarlo, corrió en busca de sus colores y libreta. Se encontraba en la labor que no escucho la puerta ser abierta, al subir la mirada se encontró con Taiga, olvidando que se encontraba en ropa interior, envuelto en una sábana, se lanzó a sus brazos, repartió besos por todo el rostro. Apenas escuchó el maullido del gatito, regreso a él, le tomó entre sus brazos para regresar con Taiga.

Señaló al felino y así mismo, con su dedo dibujó un corazón en el aire, esperado que este le comprendiera.

No obstante, Taiga no hizo nada, no le contesto y mucho menos se movió de su lugar. Seguía choqueado por el repentino abrazo, besos y la imagen con la que lo recibieron. Aunque no había vuelto por cuestiones de trabajo y personales, no significaba que dejara de estar al tanto del moreno. Takao y Yukio le enviaban un reporte cada semana cuando se encontraba viajando o se lo daban en persona cuando se encontraba. Su preocupación se instaló en su ser, al saber que el chico no comía, se recluía en sí mismo y ya no les habla con señas, apenas y lo hacía con el papel.

Durante su viaje de regreso, los chicos se detuvieron en una gasolinera, al bajar para estirar un poco las piernas se encontró con la hija y madre del dueño del lugar. No pudo con la curiosidad ante la caja que yacía frente a ellas. Se acercó, era una camada de gatos, uno en particular captó su curiosidad. El minino, no se movía de su lugar, se encontraba echado, a veces jugaba con la cola de sus hermanos y otras les ignoraba.

–¿Le gustaría llevarse uno señor? Son gratis. – Les miró sin comprender. – Mi papá no me deja tenerlos, dice que con espagueti es más que suficiente. – La pequeña inflo los cachetes es disgusto por la decisión del padre, en parte comprendía, demasiados gatos.

Negando con la cabeza, regresó al auto.

–Los felinos son buenos compañeros para personas pérdidas.

Las palabras de la abuela le detuvieron, se giró a obsérvale, la sonrisa de la señora era enigmática. Al volver a echarle un vistazo, el gatito que capturó su atención, ahora, se encontraba observando la caja como si esta fuera de lo más interesante. Se alejó, entró a la tienda, compró varias cosas, al salir tomó al felino y uno de sus hombres le tendió a la mujer un par de billetes.

–Le dijimos que son gratis señor.

–Lo sé.

Entró al auto. Al llegar a casa, llevó al felino a la habitación de su huésped, dejó al gato sobre la cama y se fue. Nunca se imaginó que al regresar y abrir las puertas se toparía con el despertar del moreno, las sábanas dejando al descubierto una espalda, cintura y cadera. La imagen fue atroz, se volvió sanguinaria con la inesperada reacción de Daiki, besos y abrazos como si no hubiera un mañana y para rematar, un corazón acompañado de una enorme sonrisa. El golpe en su costado le regresó a la realidad. Un tanto desorientado volteó a su alrededor, sus cuidadores y los guardias veían al moreno de una forma que no le agrado ni un gramo.

Les mando una mirada de advertencia, dos le hicieron caso, los otros sólo le ignoraron y entraron. Él cerró la puerta.

–Pero mira cuánto poder tiene un gato. De haber sabido que ejercía tal influencia, lo hubiera traído antes. – Yukio le observó divertido.

El moreno escribió en su libreta. _¿Tú lo trajiste?_

–Nope, lo trajo el j... – Golpeó a Takao, se iba a ir de lengua. – Taiga, él lo trajo.

Ahora era observado por el moreno, la incomodidad nació, este se acercó plantándole un beso en la mejilla, casi rozando la comisura de sus labios. La sonrisa contraria se enancho, con los labios marcó un _gracias_. Quedó cual gárgola de catedral. Inmóvil e inexpresivo.

–Daiki, – Hablo Takao, llamando la atención del moreno. – le he autorizado a Taiga que trajera al minino con la condición de que tú comerías.

_Pero no tengo hambre. _Le respondió con las manos.

–Ahora no, pero debes mantener el horario que te he indicado, estas volviendo a bajar de peso.

_No soporto la comida, Takao. _El moreno se sentó en la cama con el felino entre sus brazos.

–Dai, debes comer. – Intervino Yukio.

_Bebo y tomo las pastillas, ¿no es suficiente con eso?_

–No es suficiente, debes ingerir alimentos sólidos, tu estómago debe volver a su función principal junto con el resto de tus órganos. A base de agua no se puede recuperar el cuerpo, Daiki.

Aomine no pudo contestar, Taiga le ganó la palabra. – Comerás. – Dictó sin derecho a réplica.

_No. _Escribió en toda la hoja y se lo mostró.

–Entonces él se va. – Le quito al felino, la cara de terror y tristeza que puso el moreno por poco logra hacerlo flaquear. Observó a Takao, quien le miraba recriminatoriamente por su accionar. –Daiki, vas a comer y hacer todo lo que te indique Kazunari, si me enteró que no comes o haces berrinche, el gato se va. ¿Estamos claros?

El moreno se levantó de prisa, sacudió la cabeza energéticamente en una clara afirmación, extendió los brazos para que le regresaran al minino. Suspirando se lo regresó, pero la sorpresas siempre son inesperadas y más, de parte de Daiki, quien le extendía la mano y el meñique como muestra de seriedad de la promesa. Derrotado aceptó e hizo el infantil juramento.

–¿Cómo se llamará el gatito? – Yukio le cuestiono.

Aomine, con la sonrisa aun en los labios y el felino dejado en la cama, tomo el cuaderno garabateado en él y lo mostró.

_Taiga._

**6**

El minino fue un cambio para bien. Daiki por fin tuvo el valor para tocar los alimentos sólidos, tomaba pequeños bocados, temía incluso no poder agarrar correctamente los cubiertos, pues en Alemania iban más las cucharas, tenedores y cuchillos de diferentes tamaños y formas. Con una vergüenza abismal, les pidió a Yukio y Takao que le enseñaran, nuevamente, a comer. Se golpeaba mentalmente ante su falta, pues le llevaron palillos para que le fuera más fácil, estos, ni siquiera los pudo tomar correctamente. Su mente era un caos, podía dibujar hasta con los ojos cerrados, pero no comer.

Afortunadamente los chicos poseían una paciencia infinita. El tedio no fue sólo la comida, sino los utensilios. Se frustraba con facilidad, pero apenas pensaba en levantarse _Taiga_ se subía a sus piernas restregándose contra él. Inhalando hondo volvía al ruedo, no dejaría que Taiga se llevará a _Taiga._ Con el tiempo, pudo comer más de un cuarto, pero pasar de la mitad del plato le costaba horrores. Al parecer, su estómago se acostumbró a comer en porciones pequeñas en varios horarios, comía cinco o hasta siete veces al día. Le felicitaban con postres o alguna película, más su anhelo nunca podía ser concedido.

Varias veces le pidió a Takao que le permitiera comer con ellos en la cocina, o ya de perdida en el pasillo. Los cuatro hombres se miraron vacilantes, al final siempre era no. Su aburrimiento era tal, que se hizo amigo de sus guardias, Steve y Wolfram. Taiga pocas veces aparecía por la habitación y cuando lo hacía, estaba en otros menesteres, olvidando su pedido. Sin embargo, un día _Taiga_ no regresó, le esperó paciente por dos día, al tercero ya se comía hasta los dedos. Les rogó a los chicos que le ayudaran a buscarlo, debían encontrarlo, el felino sólo tenía un año y en su collar no había placa.

_¿Y si se lo llevó la perrera o sufrió un accidente?_

Daiki se movía cual león enjaulado, los chico a regañadientes aceptaron que saliera, pero sólo con la condición de buscar en la casa. Fuera sólo si Taiga lo permitía, no comprendía porque a todo se le debía pedir permiso al hombre. Ahogado en temor abandonó la habitación, no prestó atención en la forma de vestir o ver de los hombres que se encontraban por la casa, ni mucho menos de las armas que portaba. Su centro era el felino.

Preguntaron a todos los presentes, bajaron a las mazmorras, la cocina, revisaron cada habitación y el minino no daba señales de vida. Aomine ya comenzaba a llorar de la impotencia, su pequeño amigo no podía desaparecer así como así. Al verlo en tal estado, los chicos desconocidos se acercaron a preguntar de la situación, Takao contó a grandes rasgos, se sumaron en la búsqueda, incluso volvieron a revisar donde ya se había hecho, pero nada. Barrieron los jardines y la piscina, las chocheras y hasta el techo. Nada. En las cámaras no se mostraba indicios de _Taiga._

Sin embargo, toda empresa se detuvo al ver el auto de Taiga llegar. Los hombres se quedaron estáticos, Takao y Yukio se pusieron tensos cual cuerda de piano. Aomine no comprendía nada. ¿Por qué se detuvieron? ¿Ya no le ayudarían a encontrar a su pequeño amigo?

–¿Qué sucede? – La voz gruesa y dura de Taiga se hizo escuchar, conforme se acercaba los hombres se ponían más tensos. – ¿Por qué están fuera de sus puestos de trabajo? – Incluso los de servicio se encontraban afuera, porque el jardín era más extenso que la casa. –¡¿Por qué Daiki está fuera de su habitación?! ¡¿Quién le ha permitido salir?! ¿Takao, Kise, qué significa tal desobediencia? ¿Acaso mis órdenes ya no tienen valía?

–Señor, tranquilícese por favor. No era nuestra intención desobedecerlo pero...

–¡¿Qué no era su intención?! – El grito de Taiga interrumpió a Steve y de paso asustó a Daiki, quien no soportaba los sonidos fuertes. –¡Han desobedecido mis órdenes y no conforme con eso han movido a todos mis empleados fuera de sus áreas! ¡¿Quién rayos se creen?!

–Taiga, tranquilízate.

–¡Me tranquilizaré cuando reciba una explicación de tal desfachatez, Takao!

–¡Kagami Taiga cállate! – El mandato de parte de Yukio sorprendió hasta al mismo moreno, quien ahora sí, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

Detestaba actuar como niño, llorar por cualquier cosa, hacer berrinche cuando no tenía lo que quería, pero no podía evitarlo. Le arrancaron su infancia, le obligaron a madurar demasiado joven, le encerraron en una cápsula de tiempo, donde su cuerpo cambio, más no su mentalidad; la cual, regresó a sus años tiernos. Comprendía situaciones, callaba cuando debía, no obstante, cuando la situación lo llevaba al extremo no podía parar de llorar. Se encontraba furioso consigo mismo, era inaudito que no pudiera soportar los gritos de Taiga; pero su amigo peludo era más importante que el enojo del hombre.

–Ey, lo encontraremos, Taiga sólo está enojado porque tuvo un mal día. – La voz de Wolfram era dulce, su mano acariciaba sus cabellos intentando que se calmara, pues para ese momento su rostro era la representación del Nilo. Levantó el rostro, la sonrisa de Wolf era condescendiente, con los ojos le indicó que mirara hacia él.

Taiga se encontraba turbado, parecía un mono regañado, incluso los demás le observaban extrañados y otros preocupados. Se limpió las lágrimas, se acercó a Taiga, tragó varias veces saliva.

–Mo-monito, _Taiga _no está. – Gracias al silencio, su voz se escuchó.

–¿Monito? – El rostro del pelirrojo era digno de retrato por tal apodo.

La carcajada de Kazunari rompió el tenso ambiente, Yukio se le unió después, Steve y Wolfram trataban de mantener la risa como los demás.

–¡No lo puedo creer, te llamo monito! – Takao se sostenía el estómago por la risa.

–Deja de reírte Bakao, es el jefe. – Una voz desconocida se presentó en el lugar, provocando seriedad.

–Shintarou, ¿cuándo regresaste?

El hombre de cabello singular, gafas y traje fue abrazado por Takao; Aomine no les prestó atención, buscó a Taiga, quien observaba a su alrededor, le llamó, pero este no le miró. Dejó de insistir, al parecer su peludo amigo no era de importancia para él. Volvería a buscar él solo, dispuesto a comenzar, el rugido de un motor detuvo sus pasos. Curioso cual gato se giró para ver que provocaba tal ruido. De una motocicleta se levantaba un hombre grande, parecía un árbol andante, cabello lila y unos enorme ojos amatista. Nunca había visto tal color de iris, era precioso.

–Murasakibara, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

–Buenas Kagami, vine a preguntar si de la casa no era este pequeño. – De la mochila asomó la cabeza un minino.

–_¡Taiga! _– ¡Era su gatito! Corrió a arrebatarle la mochila al hombre, con cuidado la abrió, de ella, cual conejo de mago, brotó el diablillo. –¿Dónde te habías metido gato tonto? Por tu causa, cause problemas a los chicos y Taiga se enojó con ellos. – Para ese punto se olvidó completamente que usaba su voz. – Tendrás que pedir disculpas por tu huida _Taiga, _pero primero vamos agradecer. – Se acercó con el hombre árbol, le entregó la mochila y se inclinó. – Gracias por cuidar a _Taiga_, perdón por los daños causados, soy Daiki el dueño de este pequeñajo. ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

–Murasakibara Atsushi. – Le extendió la mano. – Al parecer se metió a mi mochila, no sabía que estaba ahí hasta que llegue a casa, se enfermó, por eso no lo pude traer antes.

–¿Enfermo?

–Una pequeña infección, –Sacó una cartilla pequeña de la mochila, entregándosela. – lo lleve al veterinario, le han revisado y le dieron medicamento, también le pusieron las vacunas, en la cartilla viene la fecha de la siguiente.

–Gracias, pero yo no tengo dinero para regresarte lo que has pagado por él.

–Atsushi, yo pagaré lo que...

–No es necesario Kagami, fue algo mínimo. Me retiro. – Se montó en la motocicleta.

–¡Muchas gracias Mura, ven a vernos cuando quieras! – Daiki no pudo despedirse de otra manera, quizá Taiga se enoje con él por permitirse tales atribuciones, pero era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que el hombre hizo por su felino amigo.

**7**

Caminaba por el pasillo con _Taiga_ siguiéndole el paso, por momentos se subía a sus hombros, demasiado perezoso para caminar por su cuenta. Su libreta siempre le acompañaba igual que un par de lápices de color. Sumido en su mundo no notaba las miradas hacia su persona, demasiado ensimismado con lo que le rodeaba, pues Taiga le dejó moverse por la casa. Los primeros días fueron curiosos y tímidos, pero conforme fue tomando confianza y ubicando los espacios en la casa, sus pasos tomaron seguridad. A veces se asustaba porque las personas brincaban o le gritaban porque no le escuchaban, a causa de su encierro sus pisadas se volvieron silenciosas.

Sin embargo, sus lugares favoritos se volvieron el jardín y la cocina, demasiado pasaba en esas zonas, las personas se relajaban un poco más que adentro; todos parecían rígidos cual tabla, siempre alerta como perro. Era divertido e intimidante igual que Taiga, a quien no le habla por una semana entera y hubiera sido más de no ser porque este entró arrastrándolo a la fuerza al comedor, donde le obligó a sentarse y comer. En esos momentos, sólo quería regresar a su calabozo.

¿Cómo podía hablarle como lo hacía, al cabecilla del clan Löwenzahn? Era algo imposible, impensable, sólo quería esconder la cabeza como un avestruz. Era una tortura estar en la presencia del jefe. Ahora comprendía porque para todo se le debía pedir permiso o avisar, porque todos se silenciaban con su presencia. Y él hasta le había gritado, retado y abrazado... besado. Se había sonrojado, lo sabía porque su cara se sentí roja. No negaba que Taiga era apuesto, mucho, pero era un hombre fuera de su alcance. Sonreía, no lo pudo evitar, Kagami le regaño, prácticamente le amenazó para que volviera a tratarlo igual.

Con reticencia lo hizo, más la comida apenas la pudo tocar ese día.

Busco a Yukio o Takao, quería un poco de los postres de Mura, tan distraído iba que chocó con algo duro, _Taiga _abandonó sus hombros y él cayó de nalgas al suelo.

–Disculpa, no te vi, ¿te encuentras bien?

Un tanto confundido recorrió la mano extendida, llevándolo a toparse con unos ojos dorados, cabellos rubios y una sonrisa pequeña. Le examinó a detalle, se levantó, pero su muñeca izquierda replicó.

–¿Te duele? – Negó, más continuo sobándose, en realidad el dolor tomaba intensidad. – Mentiroso, vamos te llevaré con Kazu.

El hombre rubio recogió sus cosas, con molestia le siguió, ahí iba su búsqueda de postres.

–¡Ryouta! ¿Qué te trae a mi consultorio?

–Buenas tardes Kazunari, traigo a un paciente.

–¡Daiki! – El pelinegro miro mal a Ryouta. –¿Qué le hiciste?

_Iba distraído y choque con él. _Mostró la libreta el moreno.

–Debes ser más cuidadoso, tú también Kise. – Intervino el peliverde.

_Takao, ¿Quiénes son ellos?_

–¡Cierto! – Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apuntó al hombre sentado en el sofá. – Daiki, te presento a mi esposo, Takao Shintarou. – Ahora apunto al rubio. – Él es Kise Ryouta, ambos trabajan para Taiga.

_¿Es hermano de Yukio?_

–Nope, es su esposo. – La cara del moreno mostró su sorpresa. – Lo sé, asombroso ¿verdad? – Asintió. –Bueno, revisemos esa muñeca.

Jalo la manca de Kazunari para mostrar la libreta. _Taiga... ¿dónde está?_

–Salió a resolver un par de problemillas, por la tarde debe estar de regreso.

****

¡Genial!

Se torció la muñeca, tendría que traerla vendada un par de semanas, cero movimientos. Aburrimiento de nuevo. Acarició al felino, su estómago exigía alimentos, ya se había pasado la hora de la comida, la cena se la traerían porque había invitados. Se moría de hambre, por lo que armándose de valor salió de la alcoba, en completa calma y evitando los muebles atravesó los pasillos, bajo escaleras. Escuchaba tenuemente la reunión en la sala, sonrió victorioso, un par de pasos le separaba de su festín.

Sin embargo, su travesía se vio truncada con la presencia de un hombre, su cuerpo se estremeció ante la mirada que este le dirigía. Retrocedió un par de pasos, quería regresar a su habitación o toparse con alguno de los hombres de Kagami.

–¿Quién eres precioso?

No le contesto, ni con señas ni con vos.

–¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? – Se acercó un paso. – Veo que al Kagami le van los putos.

Una sonrisa, una mirada y el terror de años atrás se desató.

Aomine no tuvo tiempo de reacción, en un instante fue tomado de la camisa para ser arrojado contra la pared más cercana. Su espalda protesto, su rostro fue sujetado con dedos enormes y grotescos. Su cuello fue olido y un beso recibió, no necesito otro catalizador. Comenzó a removerse, ese hombre recorría su anatomía con presteza y tosquedad. Varios de los botones salieron volando, su piel fue expuesta, su cuerpo era aplastado por el contrario; a la fuerza quería meter una pierna entre las suyas.

–Deja de resistirte zorra, no vales nada.

Tres malditas palabras bastaron para noquearlo. Tres simples palabras le regresaron al frente del padre de Taiga. Tres asquerosas palabras le pusieron la mirada de su madre a la lejanía.

Cierto, él no poseía valía alguna, un títere, un adorno, un esclavo o una puta. No había distinción porque Taiga no le dejaba en claro su posición, en su mente todavía le pertenecía a la mafia Löwenzahn y, si era su lugar el de puta, no opondría resistencia. Quizá el tipo sea algún socio del pelirrojo y por su falta de autoridad podría dañar el negocio. Apretó los labios, de sus cuerdas vocales brotaban sonidos, las palabras pujaban contra sus labios para salir, llamar por ayuda. No quería causar problema alguno a su monito. Se mordió la lengua, una mano ahora acariciaba su trasero, una lengua lamia su cuello.

No obstante, el recuerdo de Taiga y aquel anochecer, donde le acompañó bajo una lluvia de estrellas, cruzó por su mente. Esa noche el hombre alto, le refugió en sus brazos, le concedió experimentar el calor ajeno. Un frío cálido venía desde su espalda hasta la punta de los pies. Emocionado como estaba le contó partes de las innumerables historias que su padre solía contarle. Al finalizar, un taza caliente de chocolate les esperaba en la cocina, con el dulce sabor en la boca, se encaminaron a sus habitaciones, antes de entrar, Taiga le sujeto y por primera vez, comprendió el significado de fuegos artificiales tras un beso. Fue suave al principio, con el tiempo, los movimientos se transformaron en pasionales, pero sin rayar en la desesperación. Fueron mordidos y succionados, sus labios apenas pudieron seguir el ritmo del mayor.

De aquello hace una semana.

Ahora, no quería que alguien ajeno dañara sus belfos y que recorriera su cuerpo. Nadie lo haría. Nadie que no fuera su demonio.

Volvió a removerse, le golpeó la espalda, pero nada lograba que el hombre cediera o mínimo le diera el espacio necesario para soltar una patada en el estómago o las partes nobles. Quería a Taiga, a Steve, a Wolfram, incluso a Takao o Murasakibara, alguien del personal que le ayudará. Nadie pasaba. No deseaba usar su voz, no aún, no bajo esas circunstancia. Apunto de mandar todo a la mierda, el hombre se le fue quitado, respiraba agitado. Fue una empresa horrible, pero quizá, sólo quizá, hubiera sido mejor que el hombre le violara porque lo que pasó a continuación destruyó su poca autoestima y resquebrajó su capullo y frágil corazón.

No pudo ni procesar del todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, los sonidos fuertes aún eran su debilidad. Sus oídos punzaban, Taiga gritaba furioso, Takao igual y los demás se mantenía al margen. El hombre rebatía las acusaciones, sus ojos por momentos se iban hacia su persona. Un escalofrío le recorrió de punta a punta, no le gustaba el hombre, lo peor es que no comprendía, ¿por qué Taiga, ahora, le gritaba a él? Él no había hecho nada, sólo bajo por un poco de comida, no quería interrumpir la reunión que tenía su monito.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue sentirse arrastrado con fuerza, Taiga seguía maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra. Por segunda vez, el pelirrojo le dio miedo. Las puertas de su habitación fueron abiertas de una patada, Kagami le aventó a la cama, se quitó la chaqueta, la corbata fue arrancada de su cuello, se abrió la camisa y los pantalones. Daiki se recorrió contra la cabecera.

¿Qué sucedía?

–Así que te gusta seducir, ¿eh?– Le tomó de un pie jalándolo hacia él. – De haber sabido que eras una completa puta, te habría tomado desde hace mucho.

La camisa le fue arrancada, los toques bruscos regresaron, su cuerpo temblaba y no de placer, sino de terror. Su monito no sería capaz... ¿o sí?

–Llevas mi camisa, ¿acaso de tocas con ella? – Negó frenéticamente. –_ Lügner._

Los besos volvieron, las mordidas se añadieron.

Intentó removerse, pero Taiga le asestó un golpe que lo dejó choqueado. Su monito nunca le había levantado la mano. Se mordió los labios, él no era su monito, su Taiga frío y su demonio salvador. Con valentía sacada de quién sabe dónde, Aomine se removió, daría lucha.

–Así-así no...

–Oh vaya, ahora si vas a utilizar tu voz.

–Para. – Trató de quitar las manos contrarias. – Detente por favor.

–Ruega y grita todo lo que quieras, no me detendré. – Se corrió hasta su oreja. –_Hündin._

Le mordieron, le chuparon y besaron con fuerza desmedida, el ardor se mezclaba con el dolor. Una pesadilla, eso debía ser un sueño cruel producido por su mente.

–Suéltame... me lastimas... ¡Taiga! – Al carajo, debía soltarse, buscar refugio hasta que Kagami se calmara, pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo mover ni un centímetro al hombre de su cuerpo.

El miedo se volvió terror al sentir como su prenda inferior era deslizada por sus piernas.

_¡No, no, no! ¡Eso no!_

Su cerebro no lograba procesar cómo diablos estaba metido en esa pesadilla. Esa horrible y desagradable pesadilla, donde ahora le abrían las piernas.

–Ya, ya... Taiga, no más, para.

Más sus ruegos fueron echados en saco roto, las manos le inmovilizaron, sus ojos se tiñeron de transparencia nebulosa. El llanto fue ignorado como sus peticiones. Sus belfos fueron mancillados, un dedo se incrustaba sin cuidado alguno en su ano. Dolía, le apresaba el corazón, lágrimas le obstruían la imagen. Su piel fue arañada y mordida, su cadera fue sujetada con tosquedad, algunos de sus huesos fueron mordidos. Otro dedo, otros ojos irreconocibles.

–No, no, para Taiga, por favor te lo suplico, así no. _Bitte_

–Me suplicas a mí que me detenga, pero a él le dejaste continuar.

Otro dedo, un grito volvió a dañar sus cuerdas vocales, se sacudió como si estuviera en una cama de clavos. Quería irse, quería su libertad ahora. El miembro de Taiga tocó su entrada, ahí reacciono.

–¡No, No! ¡Basta, para!

–¡Cállate!

La punta comenzaba a rozar su botón.

–¡Soy virgen, Taiga soy virgen, así no, así no!

El llanto se volvió un río furioso, no podía coordinar sus pensamientos con sus palabras. Todo movimiento de parte de su verdugo ceso. Sus manos fueron liberadas, sin perder tiempo se recorrió hacia atrás, tomó las sábanas para cubrirse. Se limpió el llanto lo suficiente para observar mejor. Taiga le miraba impactado, su rostro no demostraba nada. Los segundos de silencio fueron eternos. Kagami se salió de la cama, se subió los pantalones y se fue. No dijo nada. _Taiga_ entró maullando, Daiki le tomó en un fuerte abrazo. Su pecho dolía, su monito había estado a punto de violarlo, de tomarlo a la fuerza. El llanto se intensificó, no le importó si le escuchaban.

Nunca debió salir. Nunca debió buscar comida. Nunca debió creer que un mafioso tenía sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente, fue arrojado a la calle con sólo lo que llevaba puesto, no le permitieron regresar por _Taiga_, sus cuadernos y colores.

Nuevamente fue desechado como un trapo sin valor.

**8**

Tres semanas. Veintiún días. Quinientas cuatro horas. Treinta mil doscientos cuarenta minutos. Y el tiempo continuaban, sin misericordia ni pena.

Se volvió salvaje, brutal, en más de una ocasión terminó matando a quienes sólo se les daría una advertencia o querían sacarle información. En otras tuvieron que noquearlo porque las palabras no surtían efecto y si trataban de detenerlo con el contacto físico, se iba a los puños. Se encontraba hastiado, frustrado, no podía ni con su propio humor, todo le molestaba, todo le irritaba.

Varios vasos de cristal terminaron estrellados junto con las habitaciones, no permitió que repusieran los muebles, sólo los de la cocina. La comida le sabía insípida, no dormía y apenas podía quedarse en el mismo lugar por más de dos horas. Evitaba a toda costa mirar lápices, gatos y el cielo nocturno. _Taiga_ se la basaba en la ventana echado o sentado, le ignoraba, por ratos le observaba y otros tantos se echaba en sus piernas o sobre él. Era una tortura. Takao le quitó la palabra, Yukio ni le miraba, Steve y Wolfram cambiaron de puestos.

Quería romper todo, regresar el tiempo atrás, escuchaba los gritos de Daiki, la imagen de él no abandonaba su mente. Ojos suplicantes, labios temblorosos y cuerpo perlado, todos infundados de terror.

¡Era un estúpido! ¡Un monstruo!

Bueno, lo último siempre lo ha sabido, más no deseaba que el moreno lo catalogara de tal manera. ¿Y qué hacía? Iba y metía las cinco patas hasta el fondo. La había cagado y con creces. Porque sí, sus hombres no se quedaron conformes con las justificaciones del hombre, le casaron y lo hicieron cantar como un lindo pajarillo. A él lo llevaron bajo engaños hasta la casa del campo donde le tenía. Después de escuchar la verdad, le golpeó hasta quedarse sin energías, a uno de los hombres le quitó su arma y junto con la suya, descargo ambos cartuchos. Aun así, sintió que no fue nada.

Él bastardo noto a Daiki y como este iba sólo con una camisa cubriendo su cuerpo le tomó, como diversión e incluso como trofeo. El moreno no hizo nada, sólo bajar en un momento equivocado a la hora errónea.

Se desordenó los cabellos. Era un infierno, había descargado toda su frustración con la persono menos indicada. Maldijo a su madre y los ancianos, ellos le llevaron al límite con el discurso de necesitar un heredado pronto, una mujer y de paso, concluir con los negocios en Japón. La perorata fue larga, extenuante e hiriente. A la fuerza querían dirigir su vida. ¡Por dios, tenía treinta cuatro años! Él sabrá cuándo y cómo daría al puto heredero, bajo sus términos, no los de ellos. Su enojo burbujeaba amenazante.

Al subir al auto le informaron de ciertos proyectos detenidos por causa de negligencia de sus dirigentes, sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a la oficina. Craso error, las faltas eran grandes, podrían dañar la fachada que cubría a su lado yakuza. A punta de gritos y amenazas logró solucionar todo, estaba cabreado al punto de gruñir en lugar de soltar palabras. Sus hombres se movieron con delicadeza a su alrededor, sólo quería llegar, tomar una ducha y meterse a las sábanas de su pequeño gatito.

Pero, ¡oh sorpresa!

Los malnacidos de los Dustha se encontraban en sus dominios, el jefe tenía que hablar sí o sí con él. La reunión no fue mejor que la de su familia, contrabajos logró un acuerdo favorecedor para ambos, ya se despedían y justo volteo a la cocina. Ahí, su mundo ardió.

Un hombre, que no era de los suyos, tenía a Daiki contra la pared besando y tocando su piel. Le importo poco quien era, lo quitó de su posesión asestándole un puñetazo en el rostro. Le gritó de todo, las armas ya habían sido sacadas de parte de ambos bandos alerta a lo que sus jefes ordenaran. El líder arrastró a todo su séquito fuera de lugar, la cabeza del clan Löwenzahn no entendería razones.

Y la explosión se desató.

Daiki pagó los platos rotos de los demás junto con los suyos. Su cordura se nublo, su lógica se esfumó, dejando sólo a los instintos, al animal. Lastimó al moreno de la peor manera, de haber sido porque este grito algo tan íntimo y personal, probablemente hubiera cruzado una línea que no estaba seguro poder soportar.

Una semana después se estaba dando de bruces contra la pared o el mango de una pistola. La segunda se tachó de todo, lo más suave que se dijo fue hijo de puta. La tercera, ya consideraba arrastrarse como una vil cucaracha en busca de la concesión del perdón. Y ahora, a mediados de la cuarta semana, ya quería volcar medio planeta en busca de sus iolitas personales.

Inhalo y exhalo profundamente.

El cigarro se encontraba consumido a la mitad, sólo le dio la primera calada, el vaso de licor se volvió agua. _Taiga_ se encontraba sentado, nuevamente, en la ventana. Suspiro. Aquello era digno de ser fotografiado, el sádico, intransigente, frío, bastardo Kagami Taiga, sumergido en depresión. Después de tranquilizar a sus demonios internos, la bofetada de su corazón fue impía, tarde se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por el chico de las mazmorras.

–Te dio duro.

No necesito mover los ojos para saber de quién se trataba.

–Dime, bastardo e idiota hermano mayor. – Los pasos se aproximaban a su persona. –¿Qué tanto la liaste?

La patada fue limpia, su estómago recibió, pero su espalda y cabeza protestaron; hasta el sillón chirrió por la caída.

–¿Por qué el golpe?

–Tú deberías saberlo, ¿no?

–Hace mucho que no te veo, no sé si te he hecho algo que mereciera esto.

–La patada fue por no haberme ido a visitar y esto, – Un puñetazo en su cara, el labio reventado, aún así, no lo regresó. – por el gatito.

Levantó una ceja ante el mote. –¿Cuál gatito? El único gato que tengo, está en la ventana. – Apuntó hacia ella.

–Ese no imbécil, yo me refiero al de piel morena, ojos de mar, pelaje de noche y carácter dócil, hasta parece de peluche.

Mantuvo la ceja en su sitio, no comprendía la descripción de su hermano, quien desde que conoció a su actual esposo, se alejó de la actividades del clan, más no de él.

–No comprendo.

–Me extraña, siempre has demostrado tener un cerebro funcional.

–Tatsuya, no estoy para tus malditos acertijos, habla claro o vete. – Señalo la puerta.

–¿Te suena el nombre de Aomine Daiki?

La serendipia se mostró burlona, sínica. Taiga se sintió lívido.

–Oh, que interesante.

Trató por todos los medios recuperarse, que su voz no saliera oscilante. –¿Do-dónde está?

–¿Ahora si recuerdas? Que maldito Taiga. – La mofa era clara y directa, Kagami se repitió que no debía sacar a su hermano de sus casillas, pues, si él era un maestro de la tortura física, él, era uno en lo psicológico. Sus malditos juegos daban ganas de uno mismo, cortarse la yugular.

–Tatsuya, al grano. ¿Qué quieres? – Mejor ir directo, pero sin bajar la guardia, más la sonrisa le advirtió que pagaría caro su estupidez.

–Vayamos al punto y más te vale dejar de gruñir o la muñequita se queda conmigo.

Sí, la información sería costosa.

**9**

Helado.

Rico, delicioso y suave helado. La televisión se encontraba encendida, apenas comprendía algunas palabras u oraciones. El alemán es un idioma un tanto difícil, prefería el francés o el portugués, extrañaba las lecciones de Yukio. Las sonrisas y bromas de Takao, los gestos conciliadores de Steve y las caricias en su cabello de Wolfram para animarlo o tranquilizarlo. Incluso a los hombres de la casa mayor, con sus portes de soldados de Versalles, pero con más expresiones y armas escondidas entre sus ropas.

Extrañaba a sus Taigas, uno siempre fiel a él y su cama, el otro, a sus silencios suaves o los malhumorados gestos.

Llorar ya era pan de cada día, parecía que había terminado con una relación de años a punto de casarse, cuando la realidad era que apenas había dado su primer beso. Seguía temeroso por la última actitud de su monito. No comprendía el porqué de tal acción, recapitulo en su mente una y otra vez lo sucedido, pero nada encontraba, los indicios eran nulos. Él no cometió falta alguna para enervar la tosquedad de Taiga contra su persona. Sin embargo, tres semanas después, casi cuatro, ya comenzaba a dudar. Quizá hizo algo y no se dio cuenta, dijo algo indebido, ya no lo sabía.

Extrañar y añorar es lo peor que le puede pasar a un ser humano. ¡Va! Como si él no lo supiera, tras cuatro años encerrado en un calabozo acompañado de ratas, insectos y bacterias de dudosa procedencia, estar bajo un techo caliente era el Edén.

Aún con todo ello, no sabía cómo agradecer que el cielo o el infierno le mandaran a uno de los suyos, pues, después de vagar por tiempo indefinido con sólo una camisa, bóxer y sábana defendiendo su cuerpo ante el frío clima de Alemania, se viene encontrando a la mitad de las calles a Murasakibara. Sin pensarlo un instante lo subió a su motocicleta, lo llevó a su casa, le metió a la ducha, le dio ropa y un par de platos de comida. Dos horas más tarde, presenciaba una escena digna de película, pues resulta, que el hombre confitero estaba casado con un hombre de carácter igual al de su monito.

Bajo besos, mimos y palabras le explico, y cuando observó que el hombre estaba renuente a todos los intentos de Mura por convencerle de su absoluta fidelidad, comenzó a escribir en una libreta que el hombre le dio. Después de leer, ahora despotricaba contra Taiga, quien, para su sorpresa, era su hermano mayor.

Suspiro, estar con mucho tiempo de sobra le ponía los pelos de punta, le crispaban los nervios y no paraba de deprimirse ante la ausencia de Taiga y _Taiga. _Menudo embrollo se ha metido. En cuanto pueda comprender más de tres oraciones juntas, les pediría ayuda para conseguir un trabajo, juntaría para un tiquete y se regresaría a su país. Mejor estar en un lugar conocido que rodeado de algo desconocido y poco atrayente.

La puerta era tocada, le extraño, pues Tatsuya y Atsushi tenían llaves de su propio hogar. ¿Quizá se les olvidó las llaves? A pasos lentos, se dirigió a la puerta, sin observar quien era tras ella, se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

–Sabía que eras descuidado, pero no a tal extremo.

Su organismo se detuvo, sus pulmones dejaron de aspirar oxígeno y su cerebro no funcionó más. Se giró lentamente, como si se tratara de Eso tras la puerta y no una persona normal. Ahí con su metro noventa, traje azul marino, gabardina negra, cabello peinado hacia atrás, labios fresa y un par de ojos que poseían las llamas del infierno en ellos; se encontraba el líder de una de las mafias más peligrosas de Alemania, Kagami Taiga. Con esa sonrisa retorcida tan característica de él.

Sus dedos no pudieron seguir aguantando el peso extra, sus piernas no podían soportarlo. Parpadeo un par de veces, se pellizcó el brazo, pero la imagen del hombre mafioso no se iba, seguía ahí, parado en el umbral de la puerta en espera de algo que no lograba comprender.

Su cerebro recobró sus funciones, el eco de un puño seco se escuchó por toda la casa, su respiración se aceleró, le volvió a asestar otro par de puños, pero esta vez en el pecho.

–Eso lo merecía, pero para ya. – Le tomaron las muñecas, acercándolo al hombre. – Vengo a hablar contigo, voy a soltarte.

Aomine se tranquilizó por culpa del choque del aliento contrario contra sus labios, en cambio Taiga, era otro asunto, pues su auto control comenzaba a temblar ante la presencia del menor quien se veía jodidamente hermoso con el rostro sonrojado y la respiración acelerada.

–¿Q-qué haces a-aquí?

–Vengo en son de paz, – Daiki levantó la ceja inquisitiva. – Si te hago algún daño Tatsuya me matara.

–¿Tatsu? – Su voz era suave, casi un susurro, era la primera vez, después de casi un mes que la usaba.

–Créeme él da más miedo que yo, ¿puedo pasar?

–Ya estas adentro. – Se giró.

_Hijo de..._

Kagami intentaba controlarse, en serio que sí, pero el moreno no se lo estaba poniendo fácil y menos ese contoneo felino de caderas delante de él. Detallo a Daiki, una espalda pequeña, una cintura estrecha y un par de piernas con apenas músculo desarrollándose en ellas. Intenta no moverse de más, no asustar al chico, sólo hablar y de eso derivaría su accionar.

_Oh bastardo, hijo de la gran madre que lo ha parido._

Daiki le miraba ceñudo, con un pequeño puchero y las mejilla levemente infladas, sus ojos brillosos, los brazos cruzados en una clara muestra de defensa y... ¡El idiota sólo llevaba interiores! ¿Acaso no sabía de la invención de los pantalones? ¡Ostia tío! Pero de que se asombraba, si en la casa siempre andaba con _sus_ camisas a medio muslo o un poco más abajo y descalzo, exhibiendo sólo algo que él debía ver.

–Habla.

¡Oh, a la mierda!

Lo intentó, en serio que sí, pero no estaba dispuesto a detener ese ósculo tan maravilloso. Daiki temblaba en sus brazos, sus manos le golpeaban la espalda, sus ojos le observaban furiosos por tal desfachatez. Más no se iba a detener, le sujetó con fuerza de la cintura.

–Dij- dijiste que hablarías.

–Eso será lo segundo, lo primero es esto.

Aomine ya no comprendió ni mierdas. Su monito se estaba encargando de dormir a su lógica, a su instinto de supervivencia. ¡Que lo intentó violar y él se estaba dejando manosear! Pero sus manos eran maestras y sus labios unos sabios. Contrabajos podía seguir el ritmo.

–Abre más los labios.

Una orden que no puso queja en obedecerla, su boca estaba siendo explorada, marcada, no sabía cómo sentirse. Kagami le estaba llevando a terrenos nunca conocidos, al menos, no bajo su interés.

Taiga, deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camisa, la piel bajo sus dedos era ardiente y suave, como el pétalo de una flor. Se extrañó ante el intento de despegar sus labios de parte de Daiki.

¡Dioses! Esos labios eran exquisitos, tan hinchados y brillosos por su saliva.

–Eres alto.

No pudo evitar robarle la sonrisa al gato de Alicia ante la declaración de Daiki. Con renovadas energías, enredo sus dedos en los cabellos de Aomine atrayéndolo a un choque de belfos, los brazos morenos se fueron tras su cuello para sujetarse. Le soltó, tomó con brusquedad las piernas por detrás y lo elevó, por instinto el moreno las enredó en su cintura.

–Cama, ahora.

Aomine cortó el beso, le observó y se estremeció. Los ojos de Kagami estaban inundados de lujuria, deseo y otras cosas, parecía un animal cazando a su presa.

–No te obligare si no lo deseas. No esta vez, Daiki.

_Oh, pero él quería y lo quería con ganas._

–Primera puerta a la izquierda. – Ahora él, cazo los labios del líder de clan Löwenzahn.

Lo que siguió después fue catalogado como bestial. Un coito animal, el alfa reclamando a su hembra. Daiki apenas podía procesar todo lo que su demonio le estaba haciendo, las palabras en sus oídos eran tiernas y tranquilizadoras contrastando con la brutalidad con la que se enterraban los dedos y después el miembro venoso y grueso de Kagami en su cabidad virginal.

Sus cuerdas vocales solo emitían gemidos o jadeas, de vez en cuando el nombre de Taiga, su cadera se movía al son dictado del pelirrojo. En esos momentos no recordó que tiempo atrás el mismo sujeto, al que ahora le abría las piernas sin pena ni gloria, había intentado tomarlo a la fuerza.

–Eres la sensualidad y erotismo hecha carne Daiki.

Más, más, sólo más. Aomine deseaba ser marcado y marcar. Su pecho era besado, sus pezones succionados y mordidos, sus piernas eran acariciadas y mordisqueadas, su miembro apenas recibía atenciones porque su ano se llevaba el centro de atención. Sus labios y orejas sufrían el mismo castigo. Sus dedos se aferraban a las sábanas o la espalda o los brazos de Taiga. Habría más las piernas, dejaba que le moviera a su antojo.

¿Por qué permitía tal trato? No lo comprendía, su cerebro se encontraba dormido, sus instintos le manejaban. En su mente sólo existía Taiga, su monito varonil, viril y guapísimo.

Kagami no estaba mejor, con docilidad, el moreno se dejaba hacer, sabía que su pequeño era virgen por lo que trataba de ir lo más lento posible, pero aquello era una odisea. No podía controlar del todo sus acciones, el deseo y las ansias por enterrarse en aquel apretado y viscoso canal eran apabullantes, casi asfixiantes. Daiki subía y bajaba el pecho con notable fuerza, de sus labios escurría un fino hilo de saliva, sus pezones brillaban rojizos, su miembro erguido, cual mástil, goteando preseminal. Era, era... maldita sea, no sabía que era, no encontraba palabras que engloban lo que tenía en la cama.

Demasiado erótico, sensual, maravilloso.

Su pene entrando en el ano, la estrechez, los gemidos, los ruegos. Todo era un vendaval, apenas podía con un par de cosas en la cabeza. Sus manos se aferraban a la cadera, donde seguro, sus dedos quedarían impresos al día siguiente. El par de iolitas abnegadas en lujuria y placer, las lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas. Era un maldito amo y Daiki su sumiso. Las primeras estocadas fueron pausadas, tortuosas, una mirada lo cambió todo, no hubo más misericordia. El choque de su pelvis con las nalgas morenas era obsceno, pero tan malditamente excitante, que no pudo despegar sus ojos del cruce donde se perdía su miembro. Era hechizante.

Cambio la posición innumerables veces, Daiki se dejaba mover, siempre aferrado a él, con labios y manos. La sangre se mezclaba con sus fluidos, verlos deslizarse por los muslos, rodillas, pantorrillas hasta llegar al pie era jodidamente excitante, su libido estaba a todo lo que daba. El sudor cubriendo a Daiki, sus marcas con un poco de sangre. Todo lo estaba llevando al desamparo de lo racional, la pasión tomaba su corona. Sus ojos no veían a nada más que no fuera el cuerpo que le recibía entre sus piernas.

Más, más, quería descubrir todo de su _meer_ esa noche. No dejaría piel sin probar o marcar. Una pierna en su hombro y otra en su cadera, Daiki encorvando la espalda, sus gemidos estimulaban a su cuerpo. No pararía, no ahora, no esa noche.

Una flor florecida bajo el tacto rudo de un animal.

El primer clímax los destrozó. El segundo los llevo al cielo. El tercero los dejó sin corazón. El cuarto al Nirvana y el resto, a tatuar su piel en la contraria.

Las palabras sobraban, la charla quedó rezagada en sus mentes junto con la razón. Sólo la danza que ha preservado a la humanidad tuvo cabida en aquella habitación de cuatro paredes.

**10**

_A cada acción siempre se opone una reacción igual._

_El hombre no puede ganar nada sin dar primero algo a cambio. Para crear, algo de igual valor debe perderse._

Leyes malditas, crueles e in misericordiosas. Daiki las aborrecía, las detestaba porque ellas eran las únicas leyes que se paseaban cual pavorreales entre la vida de los humanos. Siempre escogiendo al azar a sus víctimas sin ver las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Dañan perspectivas, destruyen corazones, resquebrajan vidas. Todas unas perras hechas y derechas. Sin embargo, debía, también, otorgarles mérito. Las malditas no escogían a sus víctimas porque sí, siempre había un motivo, ya sea para ella o para otra persona.

Nada, con ellas, era al azar.

Cuando se dio cuenta, las alabo, les puso un altar, río y bailo.

Su vida al lado de su familia era una mierda, su madre no podía superar a su padre porque él era la viva imagen de su progenitor, pero en pequeño. Taiga se convertía en algo que en el futuro le hubiera acarreado serios problemas. Takao y Yukio descubrieron cosas nuevas en sus parejas, las cuales, estaban a nada de dejarlos. Tatsuya recupera a su familia, Steve y Wolf aceptan el amor entre ellos y ahora tenían dos motivos para seguir vivos. Incluso la madre de los Kagami recuperó el afecto de sus retoños.

Todo gracias a su llegada, a la desquiciada mentalidad de Tora Kagami, la deuda de su familia.

Él, era el factor clave de todas esas vidas, él debía desaparecer para que su madre recuperara su vida, que Taiga se detuviera, que Takao y Yukio prestaran más atención, que Tatsuya perdonara, que Steve y Wolf mirara a su alrededor; que la matriarca Kagami aceptara.

Él era el que debía causar la explosión, el que debía entregar algo, el que debía perder algo. Sólo él, de él dependía todo y sin saberlo, lo entrego todo, lo dio todo sin réplica, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Ahora las malditas leyes le regresaban lo equivalente a su entrega, sino, es que más.

Sonreía ante sus recuerdos. Después de horas de sexo duro, caliente y desenfrenado, Taiga le abrió su pútrido corazón, le mostró su verdadera esencia. Un demonio, hijo del mal nacido de la oscuridad misma. Un desalmado, que no se tienta el corazón ni mide cuando de dar escarmientos se trata, o de buscar a quienes algo le deban o le hagan, de proteger a su clan y sobre todo a su familia de quienes sea, utilizando lo que sea. Un hijo de puta bien hecho, al que le gustaba matar, disparar, ordenar y tener el mundo a sus pies.

Todo eso era su monito, todo eso y más.

No pudo no entregar su corazón, su cuerpo en ofrenda y atar su alma. Se volvió un esclavo con grilletes de oro y cadenas de plata. Se abría de piernas a la hora que él lo dispusiera, berreaba cuando no conseguía lo que quería. Poco a poco recobró su autoestima, su ego creció sin control alguno igual que su atractivo físico. Le enseñaron a defenderse, a sacar provecho a su favor, a mover las caderas y golpear cuando se requería. Un completo manipulador.

Pero, por más personas que le desearan, que le ofrecieran el mundo o el universo, él quería a su Nirvana sangrienta, dirigida bajo un capitán mercenario. A él y sólo a él, le permitiría tratarlo como quisiera, se convertiría en una puta, mataría, haría todo, sólo por él.

Taiga Kagami, líder del clan Löwenzahn, le pertenecía a Daiki Aomine, una moneda de cambio.

–Una moneda de oro a cambio de tus pensamientos. – Unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y un beso fue dejado en su mejilla.

–Una moneda no es suficiente.

–Entonces una follada.

–Pervertido.

–Como si a ti no te encantará que lo fuera.

Aomine se giró para encarar a su droga exclusiva. – Me encanta, pero no cuando es enfrente de él.

–Está durmiendo.

–Contrólate o quedas en abstinencia. – Advirtió.

–Con eso no se juega, precioso.

–Sólo se paciente, monito.

–¿Lo recuerdas _meer_? Recuerdas como él revolucionó la casa.

¿Qué si lo recordaba? ¡Claro que lo hacía! ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si a él le tocó la peor o la mejor parte, dependiendo del punto de vista, claro está.

Tres meses después, de su increíble confesión, de tira y afloja en una recién estrenada relación, todo cambio.

Sufría de náuseas, vómitos, vértigos y un sueño atroz. A duras penas podía abrir los ojos y ni se diga de abandonar la cama. No podía ni oler alimento alguno que no fuera té de limón o los postres de limón, todo lo demás tenían veta. Lo que llevó a Taiga a pasarse sus palabras por el arco del triunfo fue su desmayo a la mitad de las escaleras, lo bueno era que en ese justo momento Steve pasaba hacia la cocina y lo vio. Kagami puso a media casa colgada porque nadie le dijo sobre la situación que atravesaba su pareja.

Aquello fue tan hermoso y tierno, pues su monito reconoció su relación con todos dándole su lugar en su vida. Claro, hasta que Takao llegó más blanco que el papel y transparente como una bolsa. Como mil veces se disculpó ante toda la familia Kagami, ya que, en la habitación no sólo se encontraba el líder, sino el hermano y la madre. Ana, la matriarca le grito que parara o le descargaría todo un cartucho como no hablara claro.

Decir que la pantomima que armaron los Kagami era la representación del Carnaval de Brasil fue poco. Gritaron, maldijeron sonrieron y hasta lloraron. Taiga, él sólo le beso y abrazo tan fuerte mientras le repetía lo mucho que lo amaba y le daba las gracias.

La noticia se espacio como pólvora en cuanto puso un pie fuera del hospital.

Taiga Kagami esperaba a su primogénito junto a su pareja Daiki Aomine. La noticia tapizo toda la ciudad, no le dejaron ni procesarla cuando ya le golpeaban con preguntas y micrófonos.

La casa sufrió cambios, la seguridad aumentó, ningún alimento entraba a la casa sin ser revisado, quienes entraban debían someterse al escrutinio, casi a los rayos X. le parecía gracioso todo lo que hacían los hombres del clan y Taiga por cuidarlo.

Una patadita le abofeteó y aturdió sus oídos. Embarazado, preñado, cargado, un boño cociéndose en el horno y ni argolla en el dedo poseía. Todo era demasiado surrealista, se encerró en la habitación a llorar sobre su vida y felicidad. Era demasiado lo que le daban, más no se quejaba. Los mimos de su monito eran bien recibidos. Sus sonrisas, preocupación y sobreprotección eran agradables hasta cierto punto, pero nada que una mirada asesina acompañada con advertencia le detuviera por unas horas.

Los hombres no le quitaban el ojo de encima, pues un jefe feliz, una paga feliz y todo felices. Pero un jefe furioso, era el infierno mismo.

Los chicos de la cocina siempre le esperaban con una sonrisa divertida por sus antojos, pasaron de trabajar diez a veinticuatro horas, porque el señor no se iba a salir a la calle a buscar sus antojos si podían hacerlos en su propia cocina, aunque lo intentó, varias veces salió de la comodidad de su hogar para ir a buscarlos. Sip, no se salvó.

Los más extraños cinco meses de su vida.

Las hormonas jugando con su mente, con sus sentimientos. Su cuerpo cambiando y doliendo, con un apetito insaciable de sexo y comida que incluso al calenturiento de su pareja le urgía que terminara.

Cuando recordaba la hora del parto, no podía parar de reír.

El siempre calmado Wolfram gritando por un auto, por los guardias, que trajeran al jefe y si era necesario arrastrarlo que lo hicieran. Respirando junto con él. Takao en el hospital movilizando a medio personal, Yukio metiendo todo lo necesario para él y el futuro bebé. Parecía más una caravana de presidencia que un hombre normal pariendo, pero vamos, la normalidad no tenía cabida para los doble vida Kagami.

Al llegar al hospital mandó la calma al otro lado del mundo.

–¡¿Dónde mierdas está el imbécil violador de Taiga?! ¡Lo quiero aquí y ahora, búsquenlo, arrástrenlo, golpéenlo, hagan lo que sea, pero tráiganme al bastardo de Kagami!

Si, su lenguaje también cambio.

–Señorito Daiki, tranquilícese, lo estamos contactando, Yukio se encargará de traerlo...

–¡Que me calme, tu Wolfram Bejhan, me pides a mí que me calme, cuando tu gritabas por autos y no sé qué diantres más!

–¡¿Dónde está mi Daiki, hijos de puta?! ¡¿Qué le han hecho?! ¡Hablen con un demonio!

–¡Si lo soltaras hablaría, hermano troglodita!

Ahora ellos se callaron ante los gritos de afuera, minutos después, la puerta era abierta por el líder de Löwenzahn.

–¡Daiki! ¿Estás bien, necesitas algo? ¡¿Dónde está el idiota de Kazunari?!

–¡¿Dónde carajos estabas?! ¡Yo pariendo y tu ni tus pinches luces, ¿qué es más importante que yo y tu hijo, eh animal?!

–Mi madre no paraba de soltarme un discurso de matrimonio y...

–¡¿Matrimonio?! ¡¿Y yo qué?! – Le aventó la almohada. – Carajo, duele como el infierno.

–Nos moveremos al quirófano.

–¡¿Dónde te metes Takao?! – No pudo evitar grita al pobre médico, pero joder dolía horrible.

–Ya, respira un poco moreno, que estaba revisando el quirófano.

Todo el trayecto a la sala, fueron gritos, amenazas y quien sabe que más.

–¡No más sexo, te enteras, no más! ¡No pienso volver a pasar por lo mismo! Voy a cortarte las bolas en cuanto esto acabe Taiga Kagami. ¡Lárgate, no te quiero ver! – El pelirrojo acato la orden para no alterar más a su pareja. –¡¿A dónde vas animal?! ¡Taiga no me dejes! – Sonriendo condescendiente se acercó. – Tengo mucho miedo Taiga, no me dejes, no ahora que te necesito.

–Nunca, siempre juntos pequeño.

Lo demás, fueron gritos, maldiciones, las piernas más abiertas, llantos y colapsos.

Dos años de altibajos, ser padres primerizos era divertido y horrible, el miedo siempre iba a todas partes con ellos, más con tremenda familia, no le sorprendía y aceptaba su futuro destino.

–Papi.

El llamado de su retoño detuvo toda acción no apta para menores de cinco años.

–Hola campeón, ¿cómo te has portado?

–¿Papa? – Un pequeño de tres años se tallaba los ojos intentando quitar el sueño, piel morena, cabello azabache y unos ojos rojizos se levantaba de la cama. – ¡Papa, ¿cuado regesate?!

–Hace un par de minutos enano.

–No llégate al cuento. – El puchero en sus labios en lugar de hacerlo amenazador era ternura pura.

–Lo sé, ¿me perdonas?

–Mimi con papa y papi.

Daiki, sonrió, de esas sonrisas que salen solas ante lo que presencias.

Aries Kagami, el primogénito de su pequeña familia, el que vuelve cachorros a los hombres más despiadados de Alemania, el que vuelve un títere al líder del clan Löwenzahn, era mimado por su padre. Su monito, ahora esposo, abrazaba a su hijo, a su pequeña llama, que con el paso del tiempo, tomaba la fuerza de un sol imponente y cálido. Ese renacuajo sería el siguiente rey de Alemania, el rey de sus vidas y el rey de corazón.

En definitiva, les haría un altar a ese par de leyes, a su padre por pedir dinero a la mafia y, joder, bendita sea que fuera con la mafia alemana, sino, nunca hubiera conocido al líder mafioso Kagami Taiga. Su monito, su demonio, su verdugo y su amor.  
  



End file.
